Vaati's Wrath Shadow's Torture
by HylianBagel
Summary: How was he back? Shadow shouldn't be in the land of Light; and yet here he was. That's good right? Maybe it should be, but the terrible so-called consequences and 'side-affects' and the pain and hard to control outbursts seem to claim otherwise. In theory, it wasnt all right, Shadow was not alright...but maybe it wasnt the Shadow's fault? What if he wasn't in control?
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! I kind of took a loooong break from writing...and my other story is on hiatus but eh I came up with a new headcanon! :D  
** **OH and BTW my computer broke a while ago, so I am using a tablet to upload this...so when I get my computer back the uploads will be better, and obviously caontain a more...quality to it (I guess...). Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **PROLOGUE:**

* * *

"W-what? W-why am I-I here?!" The still dripping dark form lying on the grass in front of a shattered mirror gasped. His eyes were still clenched shut, the light far to bright, threatening to burn his whole body with its harsh and unrelenting bright light.

As suddenly as he woke up in the realm of the light, the burning sensation began to ebb, leaving the heap of dark mass to loosen up his aching muscles and lie there, still as a rock on the grass.

He didn't know how he ended up back in the word of light, or how it wasn't burning his shadowy flesh off like it was supposed to, but what the drying and fully formed shadow creature _did_ know was that he shouldn't be here. He had sacrificed any chance of him being in the Light world, he banished himself to nothing but half-existing in the Dark Realm in which he was first created. He had done it all for Hyrule's sake. He had done it for his friends. And most importantly, he had done it for his closest friend of all, Vio...that, even though Vio had backstabbed the shadow _in_ the worst way, he feared he would never get the chance to see again. Oh how much he missed the closest real friend he had ever had.

The shadow had won not only friendship for what he had done all at the cost of his existence, but he had become a hero, and had gotten what he had always wanted; attention. And for people to look at him with respect, instead of looking down upon him as if he were nothing but a shameless shadow, a meaningless nothing.

He no longer possessed such feelings. No...he felt like a person, a hero.

* * *

Shadow opened up his eyes slowly and picked himself off of the grass. He knew not of why he was thrust back into the world of Light, nor why it was no longer trying to burn into his very being, but one thing he did know for certain. This was his chance to finally go back to his only family...yes technically they were related directly, so family appeared to deem applicable. He WAS Link's- and by default Vio, Green, Blue, and Red's- shadow after all.

Though...how long was he gone? Had Green, Blue, Red, and even Vio forgotten all about him? No...of course not, that's stupid to think of, he had freaking tried to kill all of them at one point...no one would forget that, right? But wait...what if they aren't even around anymore?! If he was gone so long, they might not even be alive anymore...what if they weren't able to defeat Lord Ganon either? Shadow was certain that the others had slain the demonic Wind Mage, Vaati, with his help...but the shadow vanished moments later, before Lord Ganon appeared.

Forgetting about stressing his brain with questions that were not going to be answered just sitting there, Shadow pulled himself off of the dry grass, dusted off his black tunic, and looked around his surroundings. He seemed to be in the middle of an enclosed meadow inside of a forest...it appeared as if it used to be cared for as a garden once, but had seemingly been forgotten for years. The Garden must have lost it's purpose. He quickly snapped his head to look behind him; he could have sworn he had just heard some kind of quiet and raspy voice on the breath of a sudden sharpThou wind coming from behind him. Glancing behind him he noticed copious amounts of shattered mirror shards littering the grass below his feet. A mirror? That must be how he somehow appeared here...but why and how? Adverting his gaze further behind the scattered sheets of glass, there was a large slab of rock with an unsettling image of a creature, and directly below the image was a pedestal used for holding a sword. There was a basic looking blade with a brown designed hilt with a singular yellow sphere at the end, wedged into the stone...and there were vines growing around the blade, guard, and hilt of the sword.

Wait...he KNEW this place. He had most certainly been here before...wasnt this the place that Shadow had led Link in order to trick the boy into pulling out the blade, in turn releasing his old master Vaati? The unsettling image above the pedestal was a depiction of the demon; a warning to never release the sword, unless in turn of dire consequences. So this surely had to be the Four Sword Sanctuary, right? If so-and it definitely had to be- why in Hyrule was the Four Sword here, back in it's place? Wouldn't the four Links, created by the action of lifting the weapon out of its shrine, still have it with th- WAIT WHY THE HELL ARE THERE VINES ALL OVER IT?! How _long_ had Shadow truly been gone?

He knew it was useless to sit there gawking at the sword, racking his raddled and hurting brain with petty un-answerable questions...but what else was he supposed to do? He to be brought here for a reason, but for what?

Oh there it is again, more useless pondering.

A moment later, he attempted to clear his mind of how or why he was here, and began thinking on the mindset of what he should actually be doing right now. Shadow turned his gaze solemnly away from the depressing state of the sanctuary, and took a shot at walking. It was certainly not as easy as it should be, but he could deal. He _HAD_ to deal.

The shadow knew what he had to do now. He was going to find his only friends. He _needed_ to see them again, and most importantly needed to see if they were alright...as sappy as that was. As long as he didn't start thinking of talking like this in front of them...well that is taking into consideration that they are all still here.

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short, but it's just the prologue...the chapters will be much longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"LINK!" The captain boomed. Sighing, he decided to try once more to wake his oversleeping son, but after that, he would leave. Hey, it would be Link's own fault if he was late...one mustn't keep the princess waiting. "LINK WAKE UP! You're going to be late! Seriously how can someone sleep as much as you?" It was true, it seemed, not one person they've yet met can out-sleep the lad. When Link was younger, he used to joke around that he deserved a medal for it...but the ironic part is that it wouldn't be very farfetched! The captain laughed to himself, and took one more gaze at his sleeping son.

Hovering near the old wooden doorframe, he contemplated just leaving, yet he didn't make a move to do so just yet. Well...had one more idea, one that worked a couple of times in the past...though since it had been about 4 years since Link would have heard anything like this, there was still a chance that it would work, but there was also a chance that even if the boy woke up to yelling (and he never usually did) that he wouldn't.

Smiling, Link's father took a deep breath and yelled; "GREEN, BLUE STOLE VIO'S BOOK AGAIN, AND WHENEVER I TRY TO GET IT FROM HIM HE GLARES AT ME!" It sounded ridiculous to utter such nonsense, especially since it had been really hard for the captain at first to comprehend that his only son had split into four different versions of himself if only for a couple of weeks, all due to pulling the Four Sword out of it's pedestal.

"Red!" Link suddenly bolted upright out of his bed meanwhile falling out of it and onto his face on the floor. He then sighed and rolled his eyes all the while still on the floor, "Come on Red, you know better than to mess with Blue after HE messes with Vio...," He paused, put himself into a sitting position and noticed his father looking straight at him. "Oh wait..." His surprised gaze morphed rather quickly to more of a glare, "Father I told you to stop doing that! You know I still miss them!"

"Yes, and that is exactly why I did that." The captain shot back with a light tone, regardless of the fact that he had sincerely meant it. "Look, Link you have to stop sleeping in so late."

"Yeah, yeah I know...you don't give me an option to forget. What with all the CONSTANT reminders." Link shot back, laughing a bit. "Say...I thought I usually have the later part of the week to myself, and not having to go to the castle to train the other swordsmen?" Usually this was accurate. Ever since Link's four colored versions of himself- appropriately named; Blue, Red, Green, and Vio -had vanquished the evil surrounding the land of Hyrule around 4 years ago and became one person again, Link continued to pursue being a knight that guards the princess. Henceforth his adventure the boy had gained quite the reputation and skill with a sword and various other weapons, which had quickly sent him up the ranks. And since the lad was admired for his skill, though still annoyed people and wardened people away due to his sometimes ostentatious obnoxiousness and self confidence in himself without help, he was anointed as one of the higher ranking positions in which he got to train the new recruits before the usual age. It was quite impressive to have such a rank only at the age of 16.

"I'm not going to answer that, for you should know this answer Link." The captain sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "Now get ready and meet the Princess at the castle, you should have already been there by now." His father ordered and promptly exited the room. Link sat there for a few moments- still on the floor mind you -pondering about why he was being called to the castle again. Well, either way, by the look of it, it was probably late morning...sometimes- especially now since the wounds were opened up...much less wounds, more like mostly-fond memories -he really missed having Vio complain himself that they had slept too late, or continuously tell them what time of day it is. And whenever he thought of Vio, it opened other more volatile ones...especially since each one of the four different versions of himself's memories and thoughts all came back to him when he became one again. Every feeling each one of them had, Link now contained...well each of them were affiliated with whichever one it came from. Long explanation short, whenever Vio came up, the thoughts connected with him came up...which meant that his inner personal battles with a certain person came up. Shadow Link. It was often semi-difficult to pin any emotions on him, sometimes Link was overco-...wait.

Oh shit. How could he forget?! THE PRINCESS SPECIFICALLY ASKED HIM TO COME SEE HER TODAY...THE one TIME SHE WASNT BUSY!

SEE DAD THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BRING THEM UP EVERY FREAKING TIME. UGH.

* * *

"Zelda!" Link gasped as he sprinted through the halls of the castle and into throne room, all the while ignoring the aggravated other residents of the castle clearly upset that Link just strolled in yelling like he owned the place. "Princess, I'm sorry I'm late! Do you still have time...to...," He paused as he entered the large throne room, regaining his composure and walking correctly into. He stopped walking and frowned. The princess was nowhere to be seen...she said to meet her in the throne-room. Granted that was supposed to be an hour ago...either way it was still mildly surprising.

He took a tentative step towards the throne, "P-Princess? Still nothing...though he could have sworn he heard someone in the room. Strange. "Zel, you here? I know I'm late...again, but do you still have time to talk...about whatever it was you wan-TED...ZELDA!" While looking to his feet trying to get his sentence out, he hadn't noticed he had actual company to talk to. Unbenounced to him, Zelda had slipped in right in front of him, and was finding it hard not to giggle...which is exactly what she did because she succumbed to the thing that is the giggle fit. Link took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself after the fright, and then sighed. "Why must you scare me like that? I swear you do it every time you get a chance!" He sent a fake glum face in her direction.

She slowed her giggles, but could not contain a straight face. "I know, Link, I'm sorry. I just want to spend time like we used to when we were younger! Everything is always so serious, sometimes I need a little bit of a break from it, you know?" Her smile morphed itself into more of a sad smile.

It was silent after that, and Link groped for a while as to what to say to break said silence. "Um, so Princess what is it that you wanted me for...or do you not have any time left...?" He questioned softly. "Didnt you say that you were pretty booked all day with princess stuff or whatever?"

"Haha, if I do recall, I did not word it in such a way." Zelda chuckled, "Buuut, I know how you are when it comes to sleep and all so I may or may not have asked you to come an hour or so earlier so that you would most likely be here for my free time; which just so happens to be right now." She smirked.

"Of course you did, why did I not expect that? Oh and I would have brought you another wildflower from town like I usually do, but I ran out of time..." Link went along, honestly surprised that he was surprised. "Er, anyways you sounded like you wanted to talk about something pretty serious yesterday...oh not that I want to ruin what you are doing now...which is having fun. Nayru, I need to stop ruining the only fun times you have...maybe you shou-," The princess cut him off.

With a chuckle she waved one of her hands in front of his face, "You're rambling again, Link" After this was said, Princess Zelda's lighthearted face sloped down into a serious and solemn one. Link abruptly cut off his laughter all at once and stared at her. "Listen...I don't know if this is paranoia, but lately in my dreams I've been sensing something amiss," She paused, "I wanted you to help me just check around before I take any precautionary measures involving the shrine maidens...it's only happened recently. Yesterday there was a large spike of energy released."

"You don't think it's Ganon again, do you?"

"I am not certain. It's all been coming from the old Four Sword Sanctuary however, which is very concerning since once you finished your adventure, there was no need to protect the ruins anymore." Zelda frowned, "You were right Link, we should have taken more measures to preserve the once sacred place...though it seemed so reasonable at the time that we would need not the meadow anymore. Each maiden had not foretold having any more use for the Four Sword in the upcoming century...and it would be best for the sword to be hidden from the temptation of aspiring young swordsmen, even though it only has one wielder at this point of time, and that is you Link."

Link nodded slightly, "Yes and I do understand where you were coming at, princess, but it still seems wrong to me to just leave the sword there in the ruins...but then again, I also once strongly believed that Jago and his gang of bandits were actually just suitors in disguise...which was obviously not the case, so I wouldn't really listen to me heheh." He blushed. "So what do you think it was? It couldn't of been Vaati either, since I know for a fact we destroyed him."

The Princess looked to her hands and shrugged. "That's kind of why I wanted you to check with me, you know. Honestly sometimes I don't think you listen to what I say." Although what she said was serious and true. She said it with a light tone.

"Hey!"

"Of course, you only listened to that part." She smiled. "Come on let us go before I am required to go to my next meeting to start planning the party in town for the annual Harvest festival."

Both took fast strides towards the exit located behind the throne, leading to the short passage way to the Maiden's Chapel in which four years previously had been used to check on the stability of the prison of the demon Vaati. "Hey don't you think you should have informed the Maidens about this first? I mean I know you are very soon to be anointed queen, but wouldn't you think that it would be safer that way? Just in case something...wrong happens?"

"Don't be silly Link, I informed them earlier, and they convinced me that it would be good to go with you to check before taking any drastic measures." Zelda giggled.

The next steps were done in silence, not one saying a word. They didnt need to speak, they were both focused on walking, and it was good for the Princess to obtain some moments of fun rather than the constant work she was required to do for her kingdom. Just keeping company with Link- especially when the boy was not obnoxious -was enough fun for the young ruler, which was worth the world.

When they entered the large circular room, Link could not keep his gaze from straying over to the 6 shrine maidens' pedestals, in which they stood whenever tapping into their magic simultaneously to each other.

Every time he'd been in here since his adventure it always felt safe and secure in this very room...but today it felt...different. Although it didn't drown him with the feeling of dread, it still felt a bit uncomfortable...like as if some one were watching the two of them. No...watching him.

* * *

 **Do not worry, Shady will be in next chapter**


End file.
